


Клятва верности

by KisVani



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: «Мы на войне. Войне, которая была бы безнадежна, если не гений отдельных наших офицеров. Это несправедливо и неправильно, но мы вынуждены потакать их слабостям до тех пор, пока соблюдаются внешние приличия»





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. вертикальный инцест (отец/сын и отец/дочь), упоминается твинцест;  
> 2\. нон-кон, маскирующийся под даб-кон;   
> 3\. повествование от первого лица

Я наблюдал за тем, как два маневренных истребителя закладывают виражи над городом, и старался понять, в каком из них мой отец, а в каком — сестра.   
Сегодня была не лучшая погода для полетов: холодный ветер пробирал до костей, а морось не прекращалась с самого утра. Несмотря на плащ из плотной ткани, мне было холодно. Я старался держаться спокойно и не подавать виду. Мои ассистентки, наоборот, дрожали и сжимались, походя на парочку нахохлившихся птиц. Сейчас, в похожих серых куртках с накинутыми капюшонами, они выглядели почти одинаково. Но это было обманчивое впечатление. Так Нанна могла похвастаться гривой каштановых волос, которые она всегда старательно скручивала в узелок, лицо у нее было непримечательным, а фигура непропорциональной, будто ее собрали из двух разных людей. В то же время черноволосую и темнокожую Таэб любой назвал бы красавицей, и она прекрасно осознавала это.   
Я смотрел на то, как они кутаются и жмутся друг к другу, недовольные, что им надо стоять на промозглом ветру, в то время как они могли бы с пользой или, по крайней мере, комфортом расположиться в каком-нибудь кабинете и разбирать материалы с недавних раскопок.   
А вот моих родных, кружащих на истребителях над нашими головами, как будто не беспокоила погода, хотя на высоте ветер должен был быть намного сильнее.   
Они не должны были рисковать, место за штурвалом — не для командующих армией. Но, как говорят, нельзя сбежать от ионного шторма, уцелеть, упав на солнце, и переспорить Лахми. Все в нашей семье невероятно упрямы.   
Сделав еще одну петлю, истребители все же опустились на посадочную площадку; отец и Хайя выбрались из кабин синхронно, как будто они были одним человеком, просто живущим в двух телах. Потом он вышел вперед, а она следовала в полушаге, и иллюзия разбилась.   
Наша с Хайей мать была низенькой улыбчивой женщиной со светлой кожей и светлыми же волосами. Ни я, ни моя сестра не походили на нее. Ростом мы пошли в высокого отца, от него же унаследовали темно-каштановые жесткие волосы, смуглую кожу и лица, словно небрежно высеченные из камня.   
— Рад приветствовать вас в столице. Адмирал, капитан, — сказал я, слегка склонив голову, когда отец и Хайя приблизились.   
Их темно-синяя форма различалась мало: одинаковые брюки и мундиры, одинаковые сапоги. Только нашивки разные.   
— Взаимно, доктор Лахми, — ответил отец и добавил холодно: — Верно понимаю, что ремонт в семейном особняке все еще длится?   
— К сожалению, — я развел руками.   
Отец собирался сказать еще что-то в таком же духе, холодное и сдержанное, но Хайя тяжело вздохнула, подошла ко мне. Обняла и поцеловала в обе щеки, ей даже не нужно было вставать для этого на цыпочки.   
— Да в бездну все, Энки, как я рада тебя видеть! — сказала она.   
Когда она меня отпустила, отец протянул руку и, улыбнувшись, произнес:   
— Приятно снова оказаться дома.   
Я ответил на его рукопожатие и постарался улыбнуться в ответ.   
Нельзя было сказать, что у меня с отцом были плохие отношения, как и нельзя было назвать хорошими отношения между мной и Хайей… но в нашей семье никогда ничего не бывает просто.   
— У тебя новые ассистентки? — спросила Хайя, глядя на парочку за моей спиной. — Девочки, привет! Если что, во флоте всегда есть место. А после той муштры, что вам устраивает во время раскопок мой братец, казарма покажется курортом. 

Нанна и Таэб посмотрели на меня с одинаково умоляющими выражениями на лицах. Они не знали, как правильно себя вести с моей семьей, а я заранее с ними не говорил. И теперь мог наблюдать за реакцией.   
— Это честь для нас встретиться с защитниками нашей родины, — реакция Нанны оказалась быстрее, она склонила голову и добавила в голос необходимую долю восхищения.   
— Добро пожаловать домой, прославленные, — Таэб спохватилась через пару секунд.   
Отец усмехнулся, отчего морщинки вокруг его глаз и у рта стали заметнее.   
— А прошлые хоть защитились? — спросила Хайя шепотом. — Или ты их убил и съел?   
— Да, — ответил я, — убил и съел, но только после того, как они защитились.   
Хайя оглушительно рассмеялась. 

*** 

Всю свою жизнь я наблюдал.   
Наблюдал за тем, как холодно папа говорит с мамой.   
Наблюдал за тем, как дядя Агарес мрачнеет с каждым днем, особенно после того, как он стал жить с нами и спускаться каждое утро к завтраку, затравленно поглядывая на папу. Они в такие моменты не слишком походили друг на друга, даже притом, что были братьями-близнецами.   
Наблюдал за тем, как папа привязывается к Хайе, а она — к нему.   
Я привык смотреть.   
На однокашников и друзей, на тех, кто имел ко мне отношение и кто не имел.   
Я смотрел на своих студентов, знал о них много такого, о чем они бы предпочли никому не говорить.   
Смотрел на коллег и на руководство. Со мной не хотели связываться лишний раз, потому что мои выводы, сложенные из догадок, часто оказывались истиной. И каждый боялся, что, кроме подозрений, у меня есть неоспоримые доказательства.   
Сейчас я наблюдал за Таэб и Нанной, которые, в свою очередь, наблюдали за отцом и Хайей.   
Моя сестра смеялась и пыталась отобрать у отца сумку с вещами, а он перегораживал проход на лестницу. Судя по тому, что мне удавалось расслышать, они бесились как парочка подростков, приехавших на каникулы. Мои ассистентки следили за ними через приоткрытую дверь, а я стоял дальше по коридору.   
Все мы уже избавились от верхней одежды. Я остался в домашних брюках и рубашке, Нанна — в своем любимом сером шерстяном платье, а Таэб — в черном комбинезоне: у нее сегодня с утра была смена в порту. Она старалась заработать как можно больше, чтобы прокормить свою семью.   
В нашем родовом особняке была странная акустика. С этой точки я легко мог расслышать все, что говорили и Нанна с Таэб, и отец с Хайей, хотя им самим друг друга слышно не было.   
— Болтают, что у них одна каюта и одна кровать, — сказала Таэб шепотом. — Как думаешь, врут?   
— Их бы тогда выгнали со службы, — ответила Нанна и качнула головой, отчего узелок распался, и ее волосы рассыпались по плечам.   
В сочетании с коричневым шерстяным платьем, это смотрелось даже красиво. Но Нанна, выругавшись, принялась опять их закалывать.   
— Но они ведут себя странно, согласись! — сказала Таэб чуть громче и прикрыла рот ладонью.   
Судя по голосам, удалившимся куда-то вверх, отец и Хайя ничего не расслышали и ушли к своим комнатам.   
— Не думаю, что это наше дело, — ответила Нанна.   
Я мысленно похвалил ее за выбор слов. Что в этот раз, что до этого. Она не соглашалась ни с каким предположением Таэб, но и не высказывалась против них.   
— Не думаю, что сегодня смогу поработать с вами дома, — сказал я, подходя к ним.   
И Таэб, и Нанна вздрогнули, но быстро напустили на себя невинный вид. Будто не подсматривали за моими родственниками.   
— Хорошо, тогда я побежала, — сказала Таэб, — если что, на связи. До свидания.   
Ее никогда не нужно было просить уйти дважды. Несомненный плюс Таэб: даже если ей и становилось любопытно, она всегда находила себе другое занятие со скоростью света.   
Нанна дождалась, пока Таэб удалится к стойке с одеждой, а потом — когда хлопнет дверь. И только после этого обратилась ко мне:   
— Помните, вы говорили со мной о старом архиве адмирала Шамаша? — спросила она.   
— Конечно, — кивнул я. — Тебе удалось раздобыть то, что я просил?   
— Да, полный отчет обо всех кораблях Дармасской армады. Я оставила его в вашем кабинете. На столе справа. Но я не понимаю, зачем вам нужны бумажные копии, если есть электронный вариант? 

Я улыбнулся. Тем типом улыбки, который недолюбливали мои студенты, потому что он означал, что сейчас я сообщу им про внеплановую контрольную.   
— А вот это уже мое дело, а не дело ассистентки. У тебя есть работа: классифицировать все наши находки с прошлых раскопок.   
— Но там же, наверное, пятнадцать тысяч черепков! Из десяти разных эпох! Я думала, что этим Таэб займется!   
— У Таэб семейные проблемы, — сказал я, — а у тебя много лишнего времени, раз ты пытаешься объяснить мне, что для меня лучше.   
Нанна застонала и явно пообещала себе, что никогда в жизни не сделает мне ни одного одолжения. Я чувствовал себя перед ней слегка виноватым. Просто мне нужно было ее чем-то занять. Причем надолго, чтобы некогда было интересоваться, а что же именно я могу искать в этом отчете. 

*** 

Хайя переоделась и ушла в город, чмокнув меня на прощание в лоб и обнявшись с отцом.   
А мы остались сидеть за столом в столовой, друг напротив друга. Светильник над нашими головами мигнул несколько раз: в последнее время по всей планете-столице были скачки напряжения.   
— Идем в спальню, — совершенно будничным тоном сказал отец, отбрасывая салфетку.   
Я молча поднялся и пошел за ним.   
Комната, которую он занимал в каждый свой приезд, была небольшой. А массивная мебель и тяжелая люстра под потолком делала ее еще меньше.   
У отца были мозолистые руки. Не руки адмирала, а руки пилота, который проводит почти все время за штурвалом и может пилотировать даже во сне.   
— Я скучал по тебе, Энки, каждую минуту, пока мы не виделись, — сказал отец, проводя пальцами по моей скуле, когда мы оказались за запертыми дверями.   
Было трудно улыбнуться в ответ, и я этого не сделал, просто подался вперед и поцеловал его. Язык отца мгновенно оказался у меня во рту, я расслабился, позволяя целовать себя, позволяя касаться моей спины и притягивать себя ближе.   
Это тело — оно не значит ничего.   
Хотя, конечно же, я знал, что это ложь, в которую я сам не верил, и от этого было больнее в тысячу раз, когда отец отступил на шаг и, осмотрев меня с ног до головы, сказал:   
— Раздевайся.   
Он не уточнил, как именно, так что я не стал делать ничего сверх его приказа. Просто стащил с себя рубашку и брюки, откинув обувь. Я только коснулся трусов, когда отец остановил меня взмахом руки.   
— Ложись, на живот. — Когда я сделал то, что он сказал, отец добавил: — Да, умница.   
Кровать прогнулась под его весом, когда отец опустился рядом спустя несколько минут. Я не подумал отбросить покрывало (он не сказал мне сделать это) и теперь чувствовал жесткий ворс голой кожей.   
— Энки-Энки, ты выглядишь точно как я в молодости, — сказал отец, проводя от шеи вниз, по позвоночнику. От его прикосновения меня сначала бросило в жар, потом — в холод.   
Когда он положил руки мне на бедра и потащил трусы вниз, я вздрогнул. И отец тихо рассмеялся. Это отчего-то было обидно.   
— Не волнуйся, прямо сейчас я не хочу делать тебе больно, — сказал он, — но ведь ты не был бы против, да?   
Голос не слушался, но я смог выдавить из себя:   
— Не был бы. Можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь.   
— Мой чудесный ребенок, — сказал отец.   
Он оставил меня обнаженным, лежащим перед ним. И не касался, просто смотрел.   
— Ты трогал себя, когда меня не было? — спросил отец.   
Вопрос с подвохом, но я уже научился отвечать правильно. У меня были на это годы.   
— Только растягивал себя, чтобы не забыть, как это, — сказал я.   
И ощутил пальцы отца, он ощупывал мою задницу, разведя ягодицы в стороны.   
— Врешь, — сказал он без любого оттенка эмоций в голосе, — или хочешь сказать, что у меня просто пальцы холодные?   
Они были теплыми, даже горячими, но я не мог заставить себя расслабиться. Пусть и понимал, что это ничего не даст.   
— Или ты меня просто не хочешь? — продолжил отец все тем же, ничего не выражающим голосом. — Не хочешь почувствовать меня внутри? Ощутить, как я двигаюсь, толкаясь в твое тело, и как моя сперма наполняет тебя и течет по твоим ногам?   
Конечно, я не хотел. Но сейчас любой ответ не дал бы ничего. Потому я промолчал.   
— Что же, — отец убрал руки и поднялся с кровати, надежда на то, что он оставит меня в покое, промелькнула и исчезла, когда я опять услышал его голос: — На четвереньки и прогнись.   
Я выполнил приказ и опустил голову.   
Было слышно, как шуршит ткань, пока отец неспешно раздевался.   
Я постарался не вздрогнуть, когда отец вернулся ко мне и просунул пальцы, покрытые смазкой, в мою задницу.   
— Это никуда не годится, — сказал он, двигая ими внутри меня, разводя и сгибая. — Прямо даже думаю, что ты не рад меня видеть. Как прикажешь трахать тебя, когда ты так зажимаешься. Энки, ну расслабься же!   
Я старался дышать глубоко и отвлечься от происходящего. Но отца на самом деле не было рядом слишком долго. Успело забыться все, что он делал со мной раньше. В последние полгода мы пересекались только на официальных вечерах, и тогда он спрашивал о моих успехах, а я рассказывал ему о раскопках, о новых свидетельствах того, что человечество колонизировало космос намного раньше, чем принято считать.   
Мы смеялись и пили вино. Это было так естественно и легко. Я даже думал в один из тех вечеров, что, в принципе, будь вместо Белета Лахми кто угодно другой — секс оказался бы приятным продолжением. Возраст не был для меня помехой… но так… так я чувствовал себя гадко. Как будто космическая тьма наполняла меня от его прикосновений.   
— Вообще-то, стоило бы растянуть тебя игрушкой, — сказал отец, убирая пальцы. — Я видел любопытные несколько дней назад, самой разной формы. Кто-то даже фантазирует, как его будет иметь тиат, представляешь?   
— Верю, — ответил я, не поднимая головы.   
— Мне бы не хотелось делать тебе больно, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Энки. И все-таки попытайся расслабиться, большой мальчик ведь.   
Я постарался сделать то, о чем он говорил, когда почувствовал его член, который он направил в меня, придерживая за бедра. Было немного больно, я выдохнул и постарался думать о чем-нибудь другом. О том отчете, который принесла мне Нанна, например.   
— Вот, умница! Я же говорил, что ты справишься, — отец ласково погладил меня по спине, а потом мягко двинулся вперед.   
Я расставил колени шире и принялся считать удары сердца. Главное — сосредоточиться на них.   
Отец вошел на всю длину, а потом качнулся назад, выходя почти полностью, и снова вперед. В плавном ритме, под который казалось естественным подстроиться. К сожалению, он тоже хорошо меня знал.   
— Ты такой красивый, Энки, — сказал отец, выводя руками одному ему видимые узоры на моей спине, — зря ты тратишь время на историю, пошел бы в армию. Мы бы чаще оказывались рядом.   
Я надеялся, что мой хриплый стон он принял за удовольствие. Но вряд ли отец его даже заметил. Как и то, что я так и не возбудился.   
Он кончил довольно быстро, и я на самом деле почувствовал, как его сперма наполнила меня изнутри и потекла по ногам.   
Когда отец вышел из моего тела и поднялся, удалившись в ванную, я не сразу решился сменить позу и перевернуться на спину. Стоило уйти, но на меня навалилась апатия, не хотелось даже в душ, все равно я слишком хорошо знал, что от всей этой тьмы не очиститься.   
— А теперь, будь так добр, подрочи себе, — сказал отец, возвращаясь в спальню в одном только полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер.   
Он не располнел, и его мышцы не обмякли, мне могло быть даже приятно смотреть на его тело.   
Могло быть.   
Я вздохнул и коснулся своего члена. 

*** 

Это началось пять лет назад.   
Началось не с отца, а с адмирала Шамаша, которого он позже заменил на посту.   
Отец не отходил от Хайи к вящей радости врачей, у которых была возможность следить и за его здоровьем. Они оставались на планете-столице, тогда-то меня и вызвал адмирал.   
— Чем могу помочь? — спросил я, когда со всеми формальными приветствиями было покончено.   
Кабинет адмирала казался пустым. Светлые стены, светлый пол, простой стол. Даже на полках не было видно ни наград, ни статуэток, ни книг. Только ровные ряды папок.   
Адмирал Шамаш не верил в компьютерные записи и показывал не просто ретроградство, а вовсе средневековое отношение к хранению информации.   
Сам он выглядел неуместным в собственном рабочем пространстве. Как будто сплошь состоящий из мягких линий, слегка полноватый безволосый мужчина в летах. Форма ему не шла, по крайней мере — тогда. Возможно, в молодости он мог позировать для фото, призывающих вступать во флот.   
— Ваш отец — выдающийся человек, — сказал Шамаш. — Если кто-то и сможет привести наш народ к победе, то только он. Благодаря стратегическому гению Белета Лахми человечество до сих пор живо. Говорю вам это искренне и от всего сердца.   
— Я рад, что отец производит такое впечатление, — ответил я.   
Шамаш продолжил:   
— Тем не менее, у него… весьма своеобразные вкусы. Я знаю его множество лет и хочу сказать, что его отношения с женой… не были полны любви или хотя бы страсти.   
Я кивнул. В своей жизни я успел насмотреться на формальные отношения мамы с отцом. Даже мы с Хайей не были зачаты и выношены «вживую». Объясняя это неконтролируемостью процесса, родители оба раза обращались в клинику, куда сдавали свой биологический материал, и нас выращивали искусственно.   
С третьим ребенком была допущена ошибка, и процесс пришлось прервать. Мама как раз собиралась опять сдать яйцеклетки, но сначала отправилась на планету-курорт, чтобы передохнуть и развеяться.   
Кто же знал, что тиаты решат напасть именно в этот момент и именно на этот сектор. И она, и все, кто тогда был на планете, считались пропавшими без вести.   
Вновь жениться отец отказался, заявив, что двух наследников ему хватит.   
— В то же время, — продолжил Шамаш, — его отношения с братом-близнецом... были несколько другими.  
Он встал из-за стола и, заложив руки за спину, прошел до окна.   
— Буду говорить прямо. Я не знаю, как рассказывать о подобных вещах так, чтобы щадить чужие чувства. Белет спал с Агаресом. И, когда я говорю «спал»…   
Тут мне пришлось его перебить. Потому что я тоже кое-что знал о своем отце, и потому что я опасался услышать те подробности, которые ребенок о родителе слышать вряд ли хочет.   
— Мне все понятно, — сказал я, — не нужно уточнять.   
— Хорошо, — Шамаш вздохнул и продолжил, не поворачиваясь, — после его смерти он нашел замену в лице вашей сестры… Но теперь она… не совсем ему подходит.   
Конечно, я слышал про отца и Хайю. Я даже говорил с ней об этом, но добился только того, что она кричала, будто я ничего не понимаю.   
— Чего вы хотите от меня? — спросил я, чувствуя горечь на языке и уже заранее зная, к чему идет этот разговор.   
— Когда Белет придет к вам — не отказывайте. Он все равно добьется своего, но не хотелось бы, чтобы это бросало тень на вооруженные силы или слишком отвлекало его от службы. — Шамаш обернулся, и его мягкое лицо выглядело виноватым. 

Именно это выражение, которое я увидел на нем, и вызвало во мне желание спорить. Я подошел ближе и смог посмотреть на адмирала сверху вниз. Мой рост позволял.   
— То есть, вы, по сути, предлагаете мне… что? Обслуживать собственного отца? Так что ли?   
— Именно, — Шамаш встретил мой взгляд спокойно и не отводил глаз. — Локтор Лахми, мы на войне. Войне, которая была бы безнадежна, если бы не гений отдельных наших офицеров. Это несправедливо и неправильно, но мы вынуждены потакать их слабостям до тех пор, пока соблюдаются внешние приличия. Если бы я отправил вашего отца под трибунал, когда узнал о нем и Хайе, то все люди уже давно оказались бы на рудниках тиатов или маршировали бы, скованные цепями, на рабский рынок в системе Торнхайм.   
Я кивал. Подобные вещи говорили все и все знали их истинность. Человечество было относительно малочисленно. У нас не было колоний, создаваемых тысячелетиями, не было технологий, которые могли стирать планеты целиком, и не было возможности делать кладки и получать полностью взрослых воинов за считанные годы.   
Я сам был археологом и, как и все историки, постоянно держал в голове подтверждения того, что лишь недавно нашему виду удалось вырваться из рабства и завоевать хоть какие-то территории.   
И, в конце концов, первым взгляд отвел я.   
— Все члены семьи Лахми, как и во всех древних родах планеты-столицы, приносят клятву верности, верно? — спросил адмирал Шамаш.   
— Да, — ответил я.   
— Повторите ее, пожалуйста, доктор Лахми.   
— Я буду верен своей семье, своему роду и своему виду, — начал я, — до тех пор, пока болотные огни не запляшут в волосах, а из глазниц не прорастут цветы.   
Шамаш кивнул.   
— Будьте верны, прошу вас, — сказал он, — не давайте Белету повода ломать вас. Потому что он это сделает.   
— Вместо этого вы просите меня сломаться добровольно?   
Он не ответил, только посмотрел в сторону полки, наполненной одинаковыми папками. 

*** 

Я не сразу вспомнил об отчете, который хотел прочесть. После того, как выбрался из спальни отца, долго стоял под душем, а потом, переодевшись, постарался отвлечься тем, что просматривал видеозаписи с раскопок.   
Таэб вела журнал прилежно и старательно. Он увлекал. 

Я пропустил тот момент, когда Хайя вернулась, и пропустил то, как она открыла дверь в мой кабинет.   
— Ты занят? — спросила она, уже стоя в кабинете.   
Я выронил ручку, которую крутил в руках.   
— Бездна и все ее демоны, Хайя! Могла бы постучаться.   
— Извини, — сказала она без тени вины в голосе.   
Не дождавшись моего разрешения, она прошла к столу и села на его край. С учетом, что оба кресла были заняты стопками книг, которые высились и на полу, это можно было понять. Раньше в моем кабинете хранились и ящики с нашими находками, но, когда я узнал, что моя родня прилетит до окончания ремонта в семейном особняке, то перевез все в здание университета. Там сейчас и сидела Нанна, проклиная меня и всю мою родню.   
— Ты что-то хотела? — спросил я у Хайи.   
В гражданском она выглядела… нет, не меньше, не менее представительной… просто более живой. Настоящей, а не картинкой на экране. Я всегда воспринимал Хайю, как двух разных человек: старшую сестру, которая может и подзатыльник мне дать в случае чего… и младшую, которая сбегает в ночь, пилотирует истребитель так, что я могу поседеть, и ведет себя несерьезно. Иногда трудно было определить, какая именно Хайя передо мной.   
— Странная штука — жизнь, — сказала она, рассматривая ритуальную маску на стене, — очень.   
Я ждал продолжения, сложив руки на столе. И она опять заговорила:   
— Вот, например, я могла бы считать, что защищаю младшего братца от нашего странного отца-извращенца… но на самом деле нет. Просто я об этом не думала. А потом ты его у меня отнял.   
Этого я не ждал. Чего угодно, но не… внезапной ревности от сестры.   
— Хайя, я не…   
Она успела быстрее.   
— Тебе не понять того, что связывало меня и папу, — сказала Хайя, спокойно, без эмоций, просто констатируя факт. — Я не считаю, что это было чем-то возвышенным, но было необходимо нам обоим. Потому что, когда ты на фронте… приходится видеть ужасные вещи.   
Я протянул руку, но так и не решился коснуться пальцев Хайи.   
— Помню, что мне бывало больно и вроде бы неприятно, — сказала она, — но при этом не помню чувств, которые были у меня при этом. Так... словно это и не со мной происходило. Зато помню, как неприятно оказалось то, что папа больше не смотрел на меня так, как раньше.   
Что нужно говорить в таких случаях? «Мне жаль»? «Прости»? Извиняться за то, что я отобрал у нее того, от кого меня самого воротит?   
— Я люблю его, Энки, — сказала Хайя, — но он перестал видеть во мне кого-то, кто ему по-настоящему нужен.   
Она не пыталась обвинять меня, не пыталась ссориться. Просто жаловалась, как когда-то давно, в детстве. Потому что пожаловаться на это ей было больше некому.   
— Мне хочется быть кому-то нужной, — сказала Хайя. — Не военной, не стратегом… а человеком. Я многого прошу?   
— Нет, — ответил я и все-таки коснулся ее руки, — и ты нужна мне. 

*** 

Прочитать отчет мне удалось только после того, как Хайя ушла к себе. И там я отыскал подтверждение того, о чем уже подозревал.   
Когда я вошел в спальню и зажег свет, отец сразу же проснулся и широко улыбнулся, фокусируя на мне взгляд. Ему казалось, что он знал, зачем я пришел. Что же, придется его разочаровать.   
— Как это понимать? — я бросил папку на кровать.   
Одну из тех, что я когда-то видел в кабинете адмирала Шамаша и на которую он поглядывал, когда говорил со мной об отце.   
Выглядело бы зрелищнее, рассыпься листы по всей кровати, но и так получилось неплохо.   
— Что это? — спросил отец.   
— Почитай сам.   
Я встал над ним, сложив руки на груди. Он поморщился, но взял папку и открыл ее. Пролистал несколько страниц, не меняя выражения лица, а потом вчитался и на несколько секунд стал растерянным. Потом опять собрался, но мне хватило бы даже тени его недоумения. Ведь я хорошо знал его и все его гримасы.   
— Здесь написано, что моя сестра умерла, — сказал я, — пять лет назад. Но я помню, что после того отступления она оказалась в госпитале. Я навещал ее несколько раз. Травмы не были серьезными, и Хайя вернулась в строй. Но знаешь, что самое смешное?   
Отец закрыл папку и ответил:   
— Ты обнаружил, что на фотографиях и записях до самой гибели «Серебристой Звезды» волосы у Хайи были намного короче, чем в госпитале?   
— Да. Они ведь не могли просто так отрасти. Еще и цвет поменять. Не так сильно, но заметно, если присматриваться и сравнивать.   
Отец кивнул. Он похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой. Я подошел и опустился на кровать прежде, чем успел подумать, что именно делаю. Слишком глубоко въевшаяся привычка подчиняться.   
— Хайя Лахми, твоя сестра и моя дочь, не выжила. В последние минуты на «Серебристой Звезде» она просила меня только об одном: чтобы я сохранил ее воспоминания, передал знания кому-то еще, чтобы они не пропали бесследно.   
Я сглотнул. Перезапись сознания. Такое делали с безнадежно больными. Но редко, потому что для того, чтобы его записать в чей-то разум, нужно было стереть его почти целиком. И получившийся человек словно и не был по-настоящему собой. Он был набором чужой памяти и отдельных качеств, записанным поверх каких-то базовых вещей, которые не удалось вычистить целиком. По сути, перезапись означала смерть не одной личности, а целых двух.   
— Ты хотя бы заручился согласием той несчастной девушки, в голову которой записал память Хайи? — спросил я.   
— Конечно, — ответил отец, — за кого ты меня принимаешь? Одна из моих протеже. Она души не чаяла во мне и твоей сестре, смотрела на нас, как на оживших божеств. Для нее было естественно согласиться. К тому же, у нее был один рост с Хайей и одинаковое телосложение. Такие совпадения не случаются просто так, верно? Хотя она и была младше твоей сестры, стоит признать. Но подобные мелочи значат не так уж и много. И руководство меня поддержало.   
Я опустил голову. Отца любили на флоте. Да и не только на флоте. Не так уж и мало мальчишек пошли в армию, вдохновившись его образом… а девчонок — вдохновившись образом Хайи. Всю нашу семью можно было рисовать на рекламных плакатах. Меня только задвигать подальше, как вариант «на крайний случай», если в армию не возьмут.   
Неудивительно, что какая-нибудь сирота из дальних колоний или просто девчонка, семье которой нет до нее дела, решила, что это достойная жертва — отдать свою личность, чтобы образ Хайи Лахми продолжил жить. Чтобы продвигался по службе, чтобы побеждал в битвах…   
По сути, у той несчастной не было особого выбора. Были только иллюзии, ради которых она пожертвовала самой своей сутью.   
— Тебе трудно понять, какие отношения связывали меня и твою сестру, — сказал отец, почти дословно повторяя слова Хайи. — Но это была не она.   
— Потому ты переключился на меня, — ответил я.   
Отец взял мою руку и легко сжал ее.   
— Ты похож на нее, Энки, — сказал он, — потому ты и нужен мне.   
— А ты нужен нашей армии, — ответил я, не глядя на него.   
Есть ли у меня выбор? Был ли хоть когда-нибудь? Очевидно — да.   
Я закрыл глаза, когда отец сел и притянул меня для поцелуя.   
Быть верным своей семье до тех пор, пока болотные огни не запляшут в волосах, а из глазниц не прорастут цветы.   
Но никто не уточняет, в чьих именно волосах и в чьих именно глазницах.   
И никто не уточняет, кого именно считать своей семьей.   
Когда война завершится — я убью отца.   
И буду верен нашей семье. А значит, и той, кого вот уже пять лет я считаю своей сестрой.   
Главное сделать все так, чтобы она ничего не поняла. Чтобы никто ничего не понял.   
Пока что у меня еще было время.


End file.
